vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Voice in the Darkness
Summary The Voice in the Darkness is a malevolent entity in the StarCraft universe. It has existed before the birth of the xel'Naga, and ruled the Void before them. It describes itself as the "Living Heart of the Void" and "One True God." It despises the xel'naga which imprisoned it, and claims that they are false gods. Due to this, it hates all xel'Naga and their creations, the Protoss. Before its imprisonment, it was one with the Void, as Amon later was, and could control it on a whim. After it was imprisoned, it still retained terrible psionic power, yet became vastly weaker in comparison. Able to forcefully overtake and possess other entities, it used their bodies to carry out its will. It viewed this process as a religious conversion, not a possession, and would become wrathful at those who resisted. Hateful and determined to rid the universe of heathen abominations, the Voice in the Darkness is one of the most dangerous entities the StarCraft verse has to offer. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 8-C | 3-A Name: Real name unknown, known as the Voice in the Darkness Origin: StarCraft Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown (Saw the birth of the Xel'naga, a race that has seen the creation and death of countless universes) Classification: Alien, Prisoner, God of the Void Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3) Energy Manipulation and Projection, Flight and Spaceflight, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Possession, Mind Control, Illusion Creation, Power Bestowal, Matter Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, can survive in space Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Building level (Able to effortlessly kill Dark Templar, which are similar to, if not more durable than, High Templar; can empower a normal human to the point that he could fight two Dark Templar) | Universe level (Was one with the Void and had total control over it before the xel'Naga imprisoned him) Speed: Unknown | Likely Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Able to kill Dark Templar with its strikes) | Unknown Durability: Unknown (Survived an explosion that bent space-time) | Universe level Stamina: Unknown | Limitless Range: Several meters by virtue of sheer size | Universal within the Void, Low Multiversal with Telepathy and Possession Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (Has seen countless universes, planned its escape from the xel'naga, including Amon, and succeeded) Weaknesses: Arrogant and unstable. Can be cut off from the Void and imprisoned by sufficiently powerful entities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dark Possession: The Voice in the Darkness reaches out and takes control of an entity. The one possessed will expel black liquid from their eyes, and gain powers vastly outstretching their own. The victim will be consumed by this and eventually killed. Though this can be resisted by those who train to resist such a technique, any normal entity, even one with strong will, can be possessed. * Black Flame: Ignites a target in a searing black fire with a thought. * Void Control: The Voice in the Darkness had complete control of the Void, and was its "heart" before it was imprisoned. Key: After Imprisonment | Before Imprisonment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Blizzard Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3